Pretense and Presents
by ronny-of-yore
Summary: Its Sam's birthday and he fools Dean into handing over a present he never intended to give. Established Relationship. Wincest.


PretenseandPresents

The floor lamp in the corner of the motel room is on, but its light is dimmed by the flannel shirt haphazardly thrown over its shade; there's just enough of a warm glow coming from the covered item to see by, but also just enough darkness to find comfort in. Dean's grateful for the shadows left to him, because he's hovering on the bed, on his knees, with a frigging brunette sex-doll underneath him. Even in position, Dean still can't believe he's going to do this. Why the hell is he doing this again? His only saving grace is the fact that he's still completely clothed; Sam had said he didn't want him fully naked for this and thank god. Dean just wishes he knew what the hell Sam's up to, because the guy can't actually want to try and get off from watching him fuck this thing, can he?

_Or maybe that really is the freaky bastard's plan_, Dean amends. After all, since having starting this fucked up affair between them a few weeks ago, after a hot and sweaty night of sharing the same sheets due to Sam's hell-induced nightmares, Dean's been finding out all kinds of messed up things about his slightly not-all-there brother. Mostly how Sam likes to tease him into oblivion now that the sorry bastard knows he doesn't just get hard for pretty women, but also one long-haired sasquatch named Sam. But Dean's not going to complain about that. Not right now anyway. He's more concerned about what he's supposed to do, because, right now, hard he is _not_.

Looking down at the doll that looks almost a little too real, Dean's left wondering: _where the hell did Sam get this freaky thing anyway? _It's not a cheap plastic knockoff by any means. The skin actually looks like skin — probably silicone — and it actually has something close to long, flowing hair. (That is, if Dean would ever consider using the word 'flowing' in conjunction with hair, which he doesn't.)

Truth be told, Dean finds the damn thing more than a tad bit creepy with its staring, painted-up eyes and red, pouty lips that are thankfully not stuck in some comical O-shaped fashion. Still, if Sam expects him to get it up for this thing, Dean has news for his freak of a brother. The kinky bitch is going to have to do some serious fluffing here if he wants to kick-start this pornographic production for his own solo viewing pleasure, because Miss. Silicone-Tits here is not doing it for him.

At this thought, Dean smacks his lips with the bitter taste of annoyance coating his tongue, "So, you gonna help me out here or what?"

For his part, directly behind Dean, Sam's pressing his chest to his brother's broad back and enjoying the sweet firmness his hands are having a little too much fun squeezing. "Fuck, you have a nice ass," he quietly breathes onto the back of Dean's neck, before gently licking and scraping teeth across his brother's bare nape.

"Dude, focus," Dean scolds, but his slightly lecherous grin completely ruins the façade. So does the fact that he's leaning back into the guy's oh-so-solid warmth. What can Dean say? Because his brother's usually such a frigid bitch — stingy with the whole not putting out business during a hunt — it's been a while since the last time he got his dick wet. (Seriously, where the hell was this damn doll when Sam was giving him blue-balls a few days ago?) Besides, the fact is its Sam's thirtieth birthday tonight and this is supposed to be Dean's 'over the hill' present to him.

He just wishes he knew what all _'this'_ is supposed to consist of. Then again, as long as it doesn't include a dick or any fingers shoved up his ass, Dean's pretty much game for anything. But, of course, Sam already knows this. …At least, the fucker had better remember his limits, because although, at this point, Dean may be ok with sticking his dick in whatever — even his girly-haired huge, little brother — he's still battling the idea of anything being stuck inside _him_. After all, Dean just recently came around to the idea that he's Bi instead of a super macho, stud-muffin heterosexual. (Sometimes a person has to toe the water before completely jumping in.)

"M' focusing," Sam murmurs with a heavy-lidded grin. On their knees, they both hover above the doll as Sam's hands next roam all over Dean's body. One large paw is under his brother's two layers of shirts, sliding up to roll, pinch, and squeeze Dean's nipple while the other is heading south, over the rough denim covering Dean's hips and what lies between his brother's spread thighs.

"More like it," Dean appreciatively leers as he licks his lips and feels the heat of Sam's touch sliding dead center of his legs. With Sam palming his slowly awakening bulge, his thighs give a slight twitch that he hopes isn't noticeable. …Oh, but it is to Sam.

"Like that, don't you?" Sam smugly whispers against the shell of Dean's ear.

With Sam's hands continuing to rile him up, Dean trades a shiver for a gravelly hum. "Mm… Fuck yeah."

Hips lightly swaying to a sensual rhythm that they both continue to get off on, Sam slowly pulls down the zipper of Dean's pants as his molested brother quietly adds, "Already doing a hell of a—_Fuck_."

Dean can do nothing more than moan, because Sam has his dick out of his peeled open pants and pushed down boxers and is stroking it tight and slow. On his knees, all the blood rushes between Dean's legs, heightening the pleasure of each tug and pull as he lets his head fall back on his brother's chest. Sam in turn watches from over Dean's shoulder and greatly enjoys the feel of the warm cock gradually hardening in his hand. Their hips continue on in that same musical sway as Dean enjoys the feeling of his dick being slowly worked over and Sam relishes the way his own blood-heavy cock brushes against Dean's firm ass.

"Love watching you get hard," Sam's mouth silkily spills with a delicate curl to his lip as he continues to look down Dean's stretched out torso. Yeah, seeing Dean's dick wrapped in his curled fingers is so very sexy. Especially the way Dean's hip twitch every time he rubs at the head.

"Nn… Not complaining," Dean murmurs, before idly asking, "Want me to strip?"

"No," Sam replies into a wet, open mouthed kiss just below Dean's ear. "Just let your pants hang off your hips when I tell you to start fucking it."

Dean snorts after a pleasured hiss from Sam's thumb gently sweeping over his sensitive crown. "You have a thing for my ass don't you, bitch?"

Dean can already tell Sam's answer by the hard squeeze the guy's giving his cock, before Sam even growls out his almost possessive, "You have no idea."

[xx]

"God, that's hot," Sam groans as he both watches and kneads the muscles in Dean's flexing ass-cheeks under his hands. Sitting on the side of the bed, next to the action, watching Dean splayed out over the doll and slow fucking it's lubed-up, makeshift pussy, Sam wants nothing more than to sink his eager dick into Dean's very visible, highly tempting puckered hole while he's doing it. After all, that's what Sam had had in mind the moment he came up with this whole crazy idea in the first place. But Sam knows his hesitant brother isn't quite into getting fucked in the ass just yet.

However, that's ok, because Sam's brilliant master plan is set to gradually ease him into it. Oh, yes. Things are just beginning to warm up after all.

[xx]

Truthfully, fucking the doll only feels somewhat similar to fucking a real woman due to the sex-toy's stiffness and complete inactivity, but it isn't a deal breaker by any means. On the contrary, after getting over the initial weirdness of doing such a dirty thing in front of Sam, Dean's getting pretty into it. He's even dipping his head, licking swirls around its pebbled nipples while he tries to push his cock as far between its spread legs as he can with his pants still slid mid-thigh. (He _would _just take them off, but Sam won't let him; the picky girl says he likes the way the bottom of his shirt and the waistband of his jeans highlights his bare ass. The things he does for his stupid brother.)

Admittedly, Dean's so into rolling his hips against his pseudo lover and suckling _'her'_ breasts that he almost doesn't realize the beds moving with more than just his own rocking motions. Almost. Because the next thing he knows he's feeling rough hands spreading his bare ass-cheeks wide.

"Mm…" Sam dirtily hums to himself, because the view is oh-so-good; Dean's tight, pinkish-brown little taint looks so tasty with its tight, untouched furl of muscle and the smooth, clean-shaven skin around it. (Jesus Christ. Dean actually shaved down there of all places; even after having asked him to, Sam didn't think he would...) In truth, sitting behind Dean, Sam's all but salivating as his tongue makes a slow glide across his lips at the sight.

As for Dean, having already warned Sam many times that his ass is off-limits to entry, he just lets his brother look. Dean does so, because he knows the idea of letting Sam fuck his ass gets his little brother off like nothing else. It's why Dean always taunts him with explicit, dirty words while he ruts inside him, saying false promises of how he'll let Sam fuck him if his brother lets him paint his bowels white. They both know it's just pretty little lies, but it's still the hottest forbidden fantasy that gets them both shooting their loads in the quickest time possible. (Which totally helps when they're fucking in a bathroom stall, in a graveyard, or, hey, in a police station's jail cell — only happened once.) However, Sam's not satisfied with simply looking such an edible view over. Oh, no. He suddenly needs to touch, taste, and feel.

"Nngh!" Dean's suddenly jolted by the hard press of what feels like a face between his spread cheeks and something soft and wet gliding up and down the entire length of his crack. "Fuck," he groans, because Sam's licking his ass while he's balls deep in the toy. Completely entrenched in the makeshift pussy, Dean's hips continue to rock back and forth, in the smallest motion, as he feels thumbs exposing him even more. It's when he feels that lapping tongue centering its wet attention on his flexing hole that he calls out his brother's name.

"Sam," Dean fully groans, because he's never had his ass licked, especially not while he was busy shoving his dick into something else. But it's not like he's about to tell his brother to stop, because the two sensations together feels too damn good to be true. He'd said no cocks or fingers in his ass, but it was true that he never mentioned a damn thing about tongues. Right now, he's thankful for his slip.

After a few hard lap-lap-laps of his brother's spread hole, Sam pulls back to rub the pad of a thumb over the saliva-slicked pucker. He's completely getting off on the way it flexes and glistens all tender-like with his spit, and then, smitten, he dives back in to taste it some more just because he can. Languidly, he licks the flat of his tongue over Dean's sweet taint much like his brother likes to lick his pie plate clean: slow and savoring, with lots of throaty humming, and with great attention to detail.

Unlike Sam, who generally berates his brother for publicly lapping up his dessert, Dean's not complaining; he wants Sam to take his time, because, yeah, feels so fucking good. Dean's even stilled his hips movement so Sam can finally try and push his tongue inside him. However, Sam suddenly pulls back and uses his pause in licking Dean's ass to push his brother's pants even further down the back of his spread legs; the undone jeans are now pooled and stretched around Dean's knees. Like this, Sam can cleary see Dean's tightened balls as they press so snug against the rim of the silicone pussy as his brother continues to be oh-so-deep and unmoving inside his _'woman.'_

"…Yeah," Dean lets out a shaky moan the moment he feels Sam's mouth enveloping and sucking on the tender skin of his sacks. "Fuck, yeah," he's next forced to breathe out with a panted tremble, because Sam is licking further past his balls to his dick lodged in the doll. Length throbbing with need, Dean's pulling his cock back from inside the toy, giving inch by hard inch for Sam to lick. When his crown finally pops out from its place, Dean shudders as Sam sucks his rigid length deep. Unfortunately, Sam only gives it four quick, sloppy slurps, before he's pulling it from his mouth and lining it back up with the toy's pussy, but Dean's not complaining. He can't, because he's already sliding back inside his 'woman' and Sam's already sliding his slick lips back up to his balls, before mouthing their way back up to his hole, all the while licking, sucking, and wetting everything in between.

And when Sam finishes giving open-mouthed kisses to everything within reach, Dean groans, because — finally — Sam's tongue is tracing his eager rim, before giving it strong, deep, little licks, trying to pushing its way in.

_Oh, fuck yeah… Just like that._

Dean can feel Sam's face slowly moving back and forth, can feel his jaw working up and down, between his spread cheeks, as his brother tries to taste him so deep. Getting off on the obscene noises, Sam's hungry groans, and the teasing pressure of being so nastily licked open, Dean's slip-sliding his cock in and out of the toy's wet pussy all the while pushing back against his brother's eager tongue, trying to get more of it inside.

"Fuck, that's dirty," he shakily breathes with eyes closed and a lavish lick of his lips. But it's a good kind of dirty and Dean wants more. So much more.

God, he can't believe Sam's into shoving his tongue in his ass like this. It's so nasty-wrong that it makes Dean's dick jolt in the doll. The fact that Sam's obviously getting off on what he's doing makes it so much hotter too, makes Dean hotter. He can't help the dirty words that pour off his tongue, like thick honey, as he tries to breathe through his mouth to help in opening his ass up so more of his anal walls can be reached.

"Lick it. …Friggin eat that ass, baby-boy. …Feels so fucking good. …Eat it, Sammy. …Fucking yeah. God, you lick ass so goddamn good."

Sam's too caught up in tasting his brother to respond. Hell, he hardly even hears anything over the blood pounding in his ears and all the damn noise he's making with his mouth. God, he's so fucking hard already that he has to reach between his own legs and palm the outline of his aching erection. He's squeezing down on it and continuously shoving his face between Dean's spread cheeks when he suddenly feels the need to up the ante.

Fucking Dean with his tongue while the guy grinds into the doll is hot as hell, but what Sam really wants is to shove his cock inside him. And so he goes about doing something that just might finally get his dick in there. Either that or earn him a punch to the face, but Sam's being led by the heady throb in his pants. In his defense, right now, his brain is kind of fuzzy.

_Oh, fuck!_

Dean's suddenly wanting to callout, to yell Sam's name in warning, but he can't. He's too busy trying to shake off his brother's advances, because Sam's unexpectedly trying to finger him open with a saliva-coated digit. Dean's ass thrashes, trying to dislodge what's so ardently wanting to be shoved up it, but Sam just pushes and Dean's actions inadvertently end up sinking Sam's finger down to the knuckle inside him instead. Continuously pushing even as his long finger is sunk deep, Sam brushes against something delicious inside Dean that makes his brother unwontedly buck back into the touch.

"Fah - ck!" Dean cries out with a slight arch of his back and a tremble of his thighs. "Sa—Sam, take it out! Frigging take it out already!" he tries to bark, but his breathy voice hardly holds the needed conviction.

"Sh. Just go with it," Sam soothes with a kiss to Dean's lower back as he continues to get off on fingering his brother's tight, sweet ass. "You'll like it. I promise. Just give it some time."

Dean doesn't say anything, just continues to bite his lip and breathe through his nose as he's locked up over the doll. Truth is, Dean's already starting to like it. Due to his stubborn ways of thinking, he just doesn't want to say anything to that effect. However, his actions are beginning to betray him as his hands fist the sheets and he begins to loosen up, to slowly grind back into the doll while Sam equally grinds into his ass with the deep push of his finger; in and out, in and out it fucks him while Dean's hips try to continue its rocking motion into the toy.

_Jesus! So this is what being fingered feels like. ...Kinda burns._

Soon, Dean feels Sam adding a second finger and then — Christ! — a third. He suddenly feels so open, overly exposed, and violated and — holy crap — how he likes it, how it makes his blood run hot with filthy heat in lieu of what his brain tells him should be humiliation. Pretty soon, the slight burn is gone altogether and nothing but sweet pleasure is left in its wake. But the pleasure is just a tease leaving Dean wanting even more. And Dean wants more, because he doesn't just want fingers. He suddenly wants something bigger, thicker, heavier, longer. Dean has never in his life wanted to feel what it's like to be penetrated, but right now? He wants nothing more than to have Sam line up his thick cock with his spread hole and just push, push, and fucking push. But Dean's not the only one coming to his limit of being teased.

"Dean, please," Sam begs, really reaming Dean's ass out with each word, "Please, just let me—Just this once, let me inside. Wanna know what it feels like to fuck you. Please, Dean. God, I just wanna—Wanna make you come just once with my cock. Please." Yeah, Sam begs alright, because his dick is just aching to know what it feels like inside that cherry-red hole.

Never stopping the roll in his hips, Dean's response is an irritated growl that hardly hides his own spiraling need. "Just—Just shut up and do it already, dammit! Why—Why the fuck are you wasting time asking?"

At that, Sam doesn't waste time in smiling, like the cat who ate the canary. He's too busy pulling his fingers back, undoing his pants, and grabbing what he needs … that just so happens to already be so very close by.

[xx]

"Son of a … _bitch_," Dean brokenly hisses, because Sam's wet cock is all over his spread hole and its pushing, but it doesn't feel like its gaining an inch as they both tremble in their respective places, on their knees, above the doll. Thankfully, the feel of the false-pussy around his dick helps to take some of the pain off Dean's mind. God, Sam's cock feels frigging huge as he continues to try to work the slicked up crown inside his stubborn ring that's beginning to burn from the effort. Of course, Dean realizes that anything would feel huge to him since, you know, nothing's ever been shoved up there before. Well, except Sam's fingers just now and… Fuck, he's had Sam's fingers inside him and now that's the hard push of his cock desperately trying to split him wide. It's so frigging wrong. So goddamn dirty. …But so fucking hot as well.

But Dean needs to get this shit over with, because, yeah, they don't exactly have all frigging night here.

"Fuck! Just—just stop pussyfooting around and just shove it in already!_" _Dean rages as he reaches a shaky hand up to the headboard — palm out, fingers spread wide — and forcefully pushes back against the hard dick trying to impale him with a bite of his lip and a flare of his nostrils. Forcefully making his stretched hole relax, Dean finally feels Sam's monster sliding inside him with a pained burn. But Dean doesn't stop pushing back against Sam until the bastard's hips smack tightly against his own ass. Jesus, that's the snug feel of Sam's balls brushing against his own.

As for Sam, he's really getting off on Dean being a bossy bottom. Of course, he kind of knew the idiot would be. After all, Dean's the kind of guy who, no matter what, always likes to drive. Dean doesn't disappoint as he hoarsely commands, even as his legs continue to quiver underneath him, "C'mon, dammit, friggin move!"

But Sam's not ready to start rutting inside him just yet. He can't be when Dean fits like a heated glove tighter than any pussy he's ever been in. (And his soulless self had been in a lot.) Deans feels so good wrapped around his dick that Sam's afraid he might come if he tries to pull back even the slightest.

"Just," he tries to shakily say, "Just give me a—Wait a second I—I just need a second here, ok?"

But Dean's already fucking back into the doll and then pushing back on Sam's cock. "_Fuck_, Dean! Just—Fuck!" Sam brokenly rages as he grips Dean's hips tight in yet another effort to try to still him, because, yeah. Just holy shit, yeah. Dean needing his dick is all kinds of sizzling and it already feels so. Goddamn. Good.

"Dean, sto—!"

"You better friggin … hold that shit in," Sam's instead told, "'cause birthday or not … I'm coming first here … you bastard." After a lick of his lips, Dean growls as he continues to fuck the doll and Sam's cock. "What you get for … for shoving things up my ass … even when … even when I frigging told you not to!"

"Small price … to pay," Sam manages to sarcastically choke out, even though he's having a hell of a time not shooting his load inside Dean right then and there.

Dean's simple response to that is, "Shut up and … fuck me," and finally Sam pushes all pretense to the side as he gets up on his hunches.

"Holy … sh—Hah-Hah!-Hah!-Hah!" Arms wrapped around the doll, head buried in the crook of its neck, pant after pant is pushed from Dean's lungs as Sam just gives it to him: hard, fast, and dirty.

Dean doesn't even have to move. Sam's hips are smacking so hard into him that the force of his thrusts are driving Dean's cock deep into the doll as well. Jesus, there's a place inside him that keeps making his toes curl every time Sam hits it. Not to mention the good loving his dick's getting from being inside the wet, silicone pussy. He's literally getting it from both ends and Dean's already filing this shit under _'must do again.'_

God, the inside of his ass and his cock are pulsing with so much pleasure that Dean's the one begging this time and he doesn't even care. "C'mon, dammit. …Make me come. …Feels so fucking good, Sammy. Just c'mon and make me come."

Wrapped around Dean's body, the sweat just pooling between them, Sam gets a hand between the doll and Dean's chest to pinch his brother's nipple. He pinches it even harder after feeling Dean's anal walls gripping his dick even tighter because of it.

"Shit … almost there."

"Better … be," Sam growls, because, yeah, he's somehow been holding back for the last five damn minutes.

With one hand molesting Dean's nipple, Sam lays flat against Dean's back and tries to get his other between his brother's hips and the doll. It's when Sam finally has two fingers wrapped around where they're connected that Dean starts to go rigid.

"Fuck … squeeze it. …Fucking squeeze it," Dean shakily urges through clenched teeth and when Sam finally does, that's it. Game over. Dean's locked up, spilling his hot seed and Sam just continues to fuck him through it.

Sam comes before his brother even finishes riding out his own climax. Thankfully, Dean's too caught up swimming in his release to care that Sam's biting into the meat of his shoulder and telling him to, "Take it."

A full minute passes as they just lay there in a sweaty, half-clothed heap, atop the doll that Dean's thankful isn't a real woman, because she definitely would have suffocated by now.

"Fucking heavy," Dean finally rasps, trying to shoulder Sam off him.

Overly sensitive now that he's spent, Sam pulls out of Dean quick-like, almost something akin to ripping a band aid off a wound. Laying on his back now and still panting, Sam watches Dean roll ungracefully off of the toy. With the third in their threesome lying between them, Dean rubs hands over his sweaty face and back through his damp hair as he blows out a breath.

"Always knew you were a sneaky little bitch," he says, sounding parched and exhausted.

"Yeah, well," Sam remarks, wiping the sweat from his own brow, "if you weren't a stubborn bastard, I wouldn't have to be, you know?"

"Whatever," Dean grumbles, before kicking off the rest of his pants and moving to remove the rest of his clothes.

Eyes on his brother, liking the way that trail of pearly white is sliding down the back of Dean's thigh, Sam grins. "Hey, Dean."

"What?"

"Christmas is just around the corner if, you know … you wanna try that again."

Perched on the edge of the bed, fully naked, Dean looks over his shoulder, staring at the doll's red painted toes — resolutely not at his equally naked brother. "We'll see." After another quiet moment, he turns back around and gets off of the bed. After all, Dean's in need of a trip to the bathroom since he has cum dripping from places it's never been before. As he passes the end of the mattress, he hears a quiet and all too relaxed, "Wait a sec. Come here."

With a roll of his eyes and a disgruntled face, Dean trudges over. Sam pulls him down, smiling inches from his brother's mouth. "Thanks for the gift," he murmurs, smug, and then sets about kissing the frown from Dean's lips with heat.

"Friggin owe me," Dean grumbles as he finally pulls away and heads into the nearby bathroom.

Sam just lays there exhausted but highly relaxed and way too content. That is, until he looks over to the doll and wonders where in the hell he's going to put it, because it's not like he can just send it back after they've already gotten it dirty. Then again, Sam thinks with a self-satisfied leer: _gotta __admit __that __was __money __well __spent.__Oh,__yeah. __Happy __birthday __to __me._


End file.
